Above the others, Knights Haven
by SkyDragonSorceress
Summary: 100 years before Fairy Tail was born, existed this guild... Not quite like the others... And just the beginning of an adventure! I'm accepting Oc's! Make sure to upload them fast! Hope you guys like my story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! This is a new story where all the famous guilds still don't exist! I hope you guys like it!**

 _Chapter 1: Introduction_

 _A long time ago, there was a great war between humans and dragons. Some dragons paired up with humans and created the dragonslayers. This were people with the power to kill dragons. There was peace until one Dragonslayer killed too many dragons. He bathed in the bloods of the dragons. His name was Acnologia. He killed all dragons, even the ones who sided with the humans. He himself wasn't human anymore. He turned into a dragon. A big enormous dragon who declared himself that one day would be king. He disappeared after this._

 _That is of course, if nobody stopped him._

 _400 years later (100 years before Fairy Tail wasn't founded) an interesting guild was born. It's name was Knights' Haven_

 _You would think it is just a normal guild, but in reality, this guild was a dark guild, then a independent guild and days before, it had turned into a light guild. How this happened? Well that's a long story... Why don't you come and find out?_

 _They were in the town called "Little Leaf", inspired by a folktale. This town was a regular town, with over seventy thousand villagers. This town, once before with a very bad history, started changing and even changed it's name to show people that they really changed. There are various guilds in this town, and, but the the strongest, is of course, Knights' Haven. Now we will begin an adventure..._

 _The town, now filled with Cherry blossoms on the sideways of the street and flowers in the ceilings, was now one of the most environmental city, being a great example to all gardeners and people who liked plants. The middle of the town was a park where the oldest Cherry blossom was, full of untold mysteries. The town was still old school- like because it was still an pretty early age. The only difference in the time gap, is that they existed and the other guilds that were born in the future, don't exist yet._

 _In this town, there was one guild that passed others. Its name was Knights' Haven. Now filled with tons of people from all over Fiore, they did the best to help others who were hurt because of the past guild. And so the story begins..._

A girl with light purple (Lily) hair, made in two pony tails, with a long light green dress with flowers designs on top of it, was walking through an town, looking scared.

Her face was pointy with big round green eyes, a fine nose and thin lips. She wore blue boots.

Excuse me, do you know where Haven's knight is? She asked a villager that was passing by.

"Just keep walking straight from here and then turn left when you see a sign."

Thanks! She quickly said and ran to where he pointed.

After she passed the sign, she was amazed by how big it was. The guild was three floors, made bricks covered in vines and flowers. They had a river in front of it and a bridge to get to the big wooden doors. On top of it, was the guild mark, which soon, she will never forget... (The insignia will be explained later). It reminded her the look of an old castle. It suited the name

She open the wooden. There was a red carpet, which let to the wooden bar, covered with all beers. To the sides, were red, white and golden sofas, where people could relax. Wooden tables were placed all over the guild, in an order. Flower vases decorated all tables.

This will be home... She whispered.

A bell suddenly rang. Meaning the wizards would go there now. She had to prepare herself.

I'm ready. She at last, smiled.

 **A/N So, what did you guys think?! I hope you guys like it, I was inspired to do it by PandaDerpz! She is amazing, you can also check out her stories, which are amazing!**

 **I created this story so you guys can also send OC's! This is what you guys have been waiting for, right?**

 **Well, you'll just have to fill this and we're set!**

 **I'm gonna choose 15-20 people to join Knights' Haven and others will join either another Light Guild or Dark guild. I'll have some boundaries though...**

 **Rules:**

 **1\. I will accept Dragon Slayers but only the best I find...**

 **2\. No OP characters! (over powered)**

 **3\. You can summit two characters (Preferably only one good and another a villain)**

 **4\. I will be accepting a few (number still unknown) S class mages and if I think you are strong enough, I'll put you as candidates for the S class promotion trial.**

 **5\. Tell me if you're sending in a villain, so I don't get them mixed up.**

 **6\. I might come up with few ideas for rules later.**

 **7\. Sadly, if I find the character Op, you'll have to change it or it will be disqualified...**

 **8\. Try to send the characters from PM, it's more easy, but it's fine if you put it in reviews.**

 **Name:**

 **Age: ( 13-40, because I never seen an old human being a wizard, that's just dangerous...Excepr for the guild masters, nut that's another story…)**

 **Gender:**

 **Guild mark: (Color and location)**

 **Appearance: (As if you were describing yourself, from head to toe!)**

 **Personality: (Tell me all you can possible, I need to write as your character and I don't want to make mistakes.)**

 **Clothing: (Don't write here)**

 **Every day:**

 **Formal:**

 **Swimwear:**

 **Sleepwear:**

 **Winter:**

 **Likes:**

 **Hobbies:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Fears:**

 **Behavior**

 **Do they act the same when they encounter an enemy, an friend, guild members, a rival? Describe!**

 **Romance: (What does your character look for in a person? Remember, the characters all will be created, so that means no character from Fairy Tail will appear there (Except Acnologia)**

 **Magic: (This is the hardest part, believe me, I know xD I need you guys to explain to the fullest!**

 **10 spells so I can keep track of the magic.**

 **Weapons/Equipment: This doesn't apply to all, but the Ones who want weapons, for whatever reason, here is your checkpoint!**

 **Exceed Info: (This is for dragon slayer only! Tell me their name, what they look like, personality, and everything about them )**

 **History: (This is the fun part** **Run your imagination wild!**

 **Character Plot: (Have an idea for a plot that focuses on your character? Maybe something come up from their past? Tell me! And I'll do my best to incorporate it into the story.)**

 **Arc Ideas: (If you have an idea for an arc let me know. This helps me out a lot if I ever find myself having trouble thinking of one.)**

 **Other: (Anything I missed that you would like to add?)**

 **I hope you don't get mad because I took some things off your Form. This story is gonna be mine, it won't be stolen. Remember to say what you think of the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

2nd Chapter!

 **A/N heya guys! Keep sending OC's! I'm trying my best to know the OC's better! Well, on to the story!**

"Good morning Sleepy heads!" Was heard in the third floor. The third floor was the rooms for the members, since there weren't great buildings for living in the city.

"Breakfasts is downstairs! Either you wake up or I'll drag you down the stairs!"

The girl sweatdropped.

They must not know I'm here... She reassured herself.

A teenager was going down the stairs, rubbing her eyes.

She was 17 years old, with black Long hair that reached all her back, long bangs that could cover her eyes If it wasn't that she was wearing the bangs to her side. She had medium tan skin with a long nose, sort of thick lips and dark blue long eyes.

She was wearing a gray T-shirt with a long green and red PJ pants.

She noticed the girl.

"Master! We got company!"

"Hello! I'm Lily Rose!" Lily extends her hand to shake hands but The other girl just stares.

"I'm Angy Whitehuntress. What can we help you with?"

"Be nice to our guest, Angy."

A woman, on her mid-thirties, appeared. She had a red wine colored royal gown that covered all of her arms until her wrist and all her legs. It had a golden pattern on the collar of the dress and at the end of the sleeves. It was a wavy pattern. At the middle of the skirt of the gown, it had another pattern. It was a white pattern that looked like Sea waves. She also had red high heels. Her face was very long, she had round brown eyes, a small nose and thin lips.

Her hair was in a ponytail and had braids connected to the ponytail and the color was light orange. You could say it was a mix of blonde and red.

She had a little crown.

"Hello. My dearest apologies. Angy can be rude sometimes. I am the master of this guild. What can I help you with?"

"Nice to meet you! I was hoping I would join this guild."

"And what reason shall this be?"

"It's a secret..."

"Very Well then. Angy, please take our new guest to the Bartender and barmaid so she can put your guild mark. I shall excuse myself now. Goodbye." The Master bows and leaves to the stairs.

"Follow me."

"Yes."

"Our Master can be pretty formal but she's clumsy. She forgot to introduce herself. Her name is Matilda Blarr.

"That's a pretty name."

"We're here."

The Barmaid, dress in a very antique Maid uniform, and her blonde wavy hair covering all her back. She notices the girls and sets an smile as she turned around, revealing her face. She had deep blue eyes, color of the sea and a medium nose. She wore soft Cream Lipstick, covering her lips partly.

"Who is this? Do we have a new member?"

"We sure do."

What might your name be?

"I'm Lily Rose!"

"My name is Alice Singer, pleasure to meet you. Where would you like your Knights' Haven Mark?

I would like it on my left shoulder and color light blue.

Alice marked the mark, which was an shield with a leaf in the middle and a Knights Helmet at the side of the shield.

"All done. Welcome to the guild!"

"Thanks!"

"What's all the ruckus about?"

A man comes down. Syra Tagish is his name. He was wearing a gaudy amount of golden rings and golden necklace with a lightning opal ring worn around it. He had Spiky, tussled purple hair with choppy bangs. He had sharp mint green eyes, a strong, narrow nose, thick eyebrows. He was tall, with a muscled build. He had a thin scar across his right cheekbone. Syra had tawny bronze complexion and his teeth were slightly sharper and longer than normal canine teeth. Along with all the gaudy jewelry he has several piercings such as; two gold eyebrow piercings on his left eyebrow and one on his right, golden snakebite piercings, three gold piercings in each ear, and a lightning opal belly button piercing. (I tried my best to describe him, I hope I got it right.) He was wearing just white cotton boxers.

Lily's face went red as she saw him and looked away. On the other side, Alice just smiled nervously.

"Who is"- He was cut off by Angy as she throwed him a pair of pants and a shirt on his face, which she threw with so much force that he fell and slided down the stairs.

"OWWWW!"

"That's what you get for not having manners. Now, go dress up."

"Yes Ma'am. At least you didn't kill me. He said the last part to himself.

"Sorry about that."

"WOO-HOO!" was heard from the stairs. A young girl was sliding on the rail instead of going down the stairs like a normal human being. She had a cape, so you couldn't see how she was.

"Welcome to the guild! I wish I could talk to you more but I got to go!" She said as she ran to the door.

"Are all guild members like that?"

"Most of them, yeah."

Syra came down the stairs, with now a pair of black pants and a white shirt.

"Welcome to the guild, M'lady." He bowed and kissed her hand.

Lily blushed once again, not used to the formalities.

"I'm wondering if I should kill you, you know."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Nah, I won't."

Alice, Syra and Lily sigh with relief.

"Where are the other members?"

"They are still sleeping." Alice answered cleaning the tables.

"Angy, I'm only nice to you because you're a fellow guild member."

"Meaning"

"Nevermind."

 _And so, the story continues…_

 **A/N Well, this is just some little part of Knights' Haven. I really wish you guys could send me more Oc's. And I hope I am getting it right. All the Oc's are mine except Syra Tagish and Angy.**

 **Syra: He's from "TheStufflike".**

 **Angy: From one of my friends and she doesn't have an account.**

 **Thanks for the persons that sent OC's. I will accept Dragonslayers but they can't be OP and neither from Acnologia (So sorry). Any questions, PM me.**


	3. Sorry for short Chapter

_Chapter 3_

 _ **A/N Hiii guys! Sorry I haven't updated, I was busy. Also, you guys sent a lot of OC's, amazing! Thanks so much for all the support of this story! Now, Hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

 **Lily's POV**

So, Angy, why are you so mean to Syra? I asked drinking Chai Tea, one of the guilds' Speciality.

"Mean? I was being mean?" She asked also drinking Chai Tea.

I don't know if you are being sarcastic, or, just dense…

"How about both?" Asked Syra from the corner of the guild.

"Shut up."

"What's this ruckus about?

Asked a man, in his mid thirthies, shirtless and only with long blue Pajama Pants asked, suddenly appearing besides Syra. He has a build like Syra's, messy red hair with a very long black streak, a heart shaped face and amber colored eyes. He was 6'9 feet tall, one of the tallest members. (Sorry I changed some things, please forgive me.)

"My apologies, Gao." Said Alice in the bar, serving more tea to Lily.

"It seems we can't have decency here…" Said Angy before throwing him a T-shirt.

The man, I presume his name is Gao, catched the shirt with his left hand.

"Seriously, where do you keep that?! Asked Syra in the background.

"If you wanted to hit me, you have to do better… I'm a veteran."

"Sure... You're my knight in shining armor…"

"Totally ignored…" Sulked Syra in the background .

They are honestly incredible… I whisper to myself.

Excuse me sir, I'm new here. My name is Lily Rose, Nice to meet you! I bowed, to show my respect.

"My deepest apologies, I'm usually not wearing just pants." He puts the shirt Angy threw at him and also bowed. He stands up and says:

"My name is Gao Mikage, pleasure to meet you." He says extending his right hand, where his guild mark was.

"What are you trying to do here Gao?! She's definitely not your type!" Syra questioned as he separated them both by stepping in the middle.

"Would you quiet down… I'm trying to read…" Said a girl, the same age as Angy. She was a petite girl with oval chocolate eyes. She had long white hair that spreads out at her calfs. She has most of it pulled back in a long braid with a blue bow attached at the bottom, while two long strands that stood out. Her bans covered most of her left eye. She was very busty, with a small nose and average head. She Was wearing a Light Pink Pajama and a white T-shirt.

Syra, appeared behind the new girl and tried to see what she was reading.

"Is this about the history of our town?" He asked reading the title.

"…" She stayed quiet.

"I'm going to the library." She said and left.

 _I never introduced myself… I thought._

"Ignore her… When she feels like it, she'll introduce herself. This guild has a bad history you know…" Interrupted Angy from Lily's thoughts.

Really?

"Yes… This guild was a dark guild before… It's a long story, and, our Master prohibited us from mentioning this but I didn't want you to find out and ask yourself why we hid this information from you."

You know, This guild doesn't seem so bad. It's pretty random but I am seeing I can live here without any worries.

"I'm glad you think that way…"

Also, are there more members?

"Yes, most of them are on jobs, or, in the town. You can never know for sure where they'll be." Alice said, finally leaving the bar.

"Now that we finish meeting the only embers in the guild, why don't I show you the town?" Offered Gao.

"In that clothing?" Mentioned Syra.

"Of course not!"

Your offer was very polite Gao, but I will be the one taking Lily on a tour of the town. Said Alice, wearing a trench coat above her maid outfit.

You don't have to…

"You're right, I don't have to but I want to. Now, let's go!"

Ok!

 **3** **rd** **person's POV**

Alice and Lily were now in a street.

" There's this really awesome Ice Cream shop around here. Want to stop at it? The owner is a very good friend of mine."

"Sure! Seems like a great idea!"

 _ **A/N I am sooo sorry for late and short chapter. It was a mess and I can't even explain. Please forgive me! I'm gonna try my best next time! Right now I can't find the Oc's information but worry not! I'm gonna get them I just can't let this story hang more time. Next Chapter I'll post what characters belong to who. Oh and if I made any mistakes, do tell! I'm not perfect…My friend always sees my chapters first and helps me find mistakes but if one slips, you know, don't be afraid to tell me!**_

 _ **Until next time!**_


End file.
